


Bio-potion No.3916

by onlyonetofive



Series: Minimo One-shots [1]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Mentioned Genshin Impact, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyonetofive/pseuds/onlyonetofive
Summary: Jungmo received a strange package. Inside was a potion that when someone drinks it, that person could be able to relive the most beautiful memories they had for the past year.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Series: Minimo One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Bio-potion No.3916

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, I guess? I've been busy with school works recently so I couldn't post anything here. Please enjoy! ≧◠ᴥ◠≦

"Ahhh... You damn hilichurls! Taste this! Diluc, Retribution!"

The constant sound of keyboard smashes, mouse clicks, and unending monologue reverberated inside the room. It was already 6:30 in the morning yet Jungmo is still playing a PC game that he found a couple of months ago. At the start, he really found it very entertaining; lore-wise, story-wise, and even the graphics.

"Mihoyo! Are kidding me!? When would I reach AR 53? Next year? And can you at least be generous with giving some primogems and artifacts! Aiya... so frustrating ah!  
Jungmo kept complaining at the computer screen while guiding a red-hair character towards a weekly boss. It was clearly a sight to behold to see the boy in such a situation. He was clearly cussing a poor computer!

"Hmm... I hope that the rewards gotta be good today. Don't disappoint me today Tartaglia, I've brought your sugar baby Zhongli today! Better give me a heap of bounties!"  
The battle between him and the boss named Tartaglias with the alias of "Child" commenced. For the player who has been sitting in front of the black technological box for hours, the clash between the characters was too long but in real-time, it was just a couple of minutes.

As Jungmo delivered the final blow to defeat the Fatui Harbinger, the boy released a sigh of relief and became agitated about what artifacts he could get.

"Now, give me something that would suit Diluc ah! Maybe for Childe himself huhu..."

Jungmo was on the edge of his seat, biting the fingernails of his right hand as both adrenaline and anxiety embraced his whole body. The sleepless boy nervously dragged his character towards the reward. All he had to do was to click it. Jungmo hesitated as beads of sweat started to form in his forehead. He hastily pressed the mouse button and the sound echoed through the walls of the room.

As the screen flashed, the player's shoulders slumped to the back of the chair. With eyes red and a growling stomach, Jungmo frantically screeched, " AHHHHH! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! I'M FRICKIN OUT OF RESIN! FRICK! FRICK!" This scene lasted for at least 10 minutes, longer than his last battle.

"Damn Mihoyo! I'm gonna lose my reward."

Clearly losing the motivation to continue, Jungmo heavily moves while exiting the game. In just a split second, he transformed from being a human spring roll into a slug. No, he transformed into a snail.

After turning off the PC, the human spring roll-turned snail listlessly crawled into the bed. Jungmo, who had been awake for at least two days straight, had to succumb to the power of Hypnos' cradle. The boy's eyelids slowly dropped until they closed.

The phone on the bedside table had been ringing for at least half an hour and the owner is still deadpan on the soft premises of the bed.

"Tsk. This hyung had played too much again." The boy outside the door lamented as he started to bang the door.

"HYUNG! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! LET ME IN!"

Of course, to not disturb the neighbors, the boy standing outside couldn't such action for an extended period and could only resort to doing it languidly.

On the other side, the spring roll a while ago that sprawled in the mattress had woken up and began transforming into a scary cat. From being human spring roll, into a snail, then into a cat— Jungmo just couldn't avoid evolving.

Now that he had just taken a rest, a black region under his eyes could be clearly seen together with the angry slanted eyes and adorable cat ear-like bedhead. Jungmo unenthusiastically swung the door open and greeted the poor person waiting in a lackadaisical manner.

"Eh, what brought you here?"

"Hyung!? You clearly don't remember do you!?"

"Remember? Seongmin, what should I remember on this exact date? My death anniversary?"

"Hyung! Don't talk like that! It's your birthday today! Your birthday! B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y. Do you get it!?" Seongmin's face puffed up as he finished talking. A glint of red flourished in his cheeks as the emotions of worry, happiness, and irritation enveloped him.

Yes, irritation. Seongmin couldn't make himself angry towards his favorite hyung. He even bought him ice cream and birthday cake!

After the younger's nagging, Jungmo's face softened. He smiled and ruffled Seongmin's white hair. "Yes, little hamster. Thank you for remembering my birthday. Please come in."

Seongmin smiled back looking directly at the older's eyes. "At last. The ice cream had melted already because of your sleepy ass. Do you still have your refrigerator?"

"Of course! By the way, what's the flavor?"

"It's mint and chocolate. You're favorites, right?"

"En," Jungmo's eyes sparkling after answering.

Seongmin went directly into the kitchen and stored the cake and the ice cream inside the fridge while Jungmo was left in the hallway. As Jungmo was about to close the door, he noticed a small brown package by the side of the doorway. He lifted the box and examined it. He checked the label and it was addressed to him but the name of the sender was not indicated. He felt suspicious at first but after convincing himself that it was harmless and maybe it was just a surprise gift from one of his friends, he took it inside his abode.

"Seongmin-ah! Are you the one who brought this package?"

"What package hyung?"

"The small brown box outside? Is this yours?"

"Oh! That! I am also quite intrigued by that box! When I arrived earlier, it was already there. Maybe you ordered something and had forgotten about it. After all, you could waste a ton of money in games! Look at how much you've used after whaling for your Zhongli and Albedo!"

"Blah-blah-blah. Kiddo, don't be such a blabber-mouth. No one will be interested in you if you continue to be one although it's cute."

"Ehe! Whatever!" After the cute scene, Seongmin's face became stern all of a sudden. "Hyung. Seriously speaking, stop wasting your money on those gacha games. Today, I'm really glad to see you properly. Your face became clear again. I'm glad that you transformed back into a human being after being an orangutan."

"Tehee~ Now you're sweet-talking me! I smell some smelly intentions here~"

"Hyung! I'm really serious!" Now, the younger couldn't help but chuckle at the antics of the older. "Kidding aside, the others wanted to see you too. Maybe hang-out by the beach or go camping."

"Hmm..." Jungmo hummed and thought critically about the intentions of his friends.

"Hyung. You also need to move on. It's the best for you. It’s almost been a year since you and Mi-"

Now, those words spoken by Seongmin had hit a sore spot. The sunny kitty had evolved into a ferocious tiger.

"Get out."

"Hyung! Liste-"

"Get out. Seongmin please leave."

"Hyung! Just let m-"

"I SAID GET OUT AND LEAVE! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND! DO YOU KNOW THAT I REALLY TRIED MY BEST NOT TO THINK ABOUT HIM BUT YOU JUST EASILY MENTIONED HIM!"

Now, with Seongmin's head bowing low, "I'm sorry hyung."

"Just leave. Please Seongmin."

"Okay." Seongmin smiled bitterly. "Everyone is waiting for you hyung. You don't have to stall and tire yourself. I hope you enjoy what I've brought. Happy birthday again."  
With that, the white-haired boy just vanished from Jungmo's vision. Jungmo, on the other hand, crawled back to his bed and hugged a pillow. Tears started dripping from his eyes as he clutched his heart from the pain.

He always hated it when he became angry. He always hated it when someone talks about that person. His heart always aches when someone would mention the person he loves the most.

He mourned greatly. Despite his loud cries, it was muffled by the pillow. He forgot how long it was since he last cried but it was very effective in alleviating the pain. Jungmo, despite being headstrong, clearly hated it when someone leaves him. When his parents shoved him to the side in exchange for work, he hated it. When his friend always kept him in the hindsight, he also hated it. When the person he loved the most left him, he hated it above everything else.

After some time, Jungmo recovered from the emotional outburst and decided to cook to fill his empty stomach. He ate a somehow mediocre meal paired with the cake Seongmin brought for dessert. After taking out the cake, he felt bad about the small hamster.

After a long time, this was Jungmo's worthwhile meal. Maybe it wasn't bad to treat himself better, after all, it's his birthday.

Jungmo cleaned the dishes and walked straight to the table. The package piqued his interest again. He brought over a small knife that could be used in opening the box. After opening the brown box, he saw a small envelope with the backside saying a typical happy birthday message and a small vial of red liquid.

The boy sat straight and opened the envelope. He read the message,

" Greetings Traveler! Happy Birthday! I've been running experiments for months, and finally, I can give you this potion. It will allow you to relive your most beautiful memories of the past year. I call it Bio-potion 3916! Remember it's not 3196, it's 3916! Happy Birthday again and I hope this would be a game-changer!  
\- Sucrose"

"Sucrose? Traveler? What in the world is this!?" Jungmo couldn't grasp the notion of the letter. All that he could think of is the game that he's been playing for months. In that game, he was playing the character of Aether, the traveler, who was separated from his twin sister and traveled across Teyvat to find her. Jungmo felt the hair around his body rise from the sudden shock.

In a flash, Jungmo sprinted towards his computer and opened the application. He was deeply agitated by the letter. He thought of calling Seongmin but after he lashed out earlier at the poor boy, he could only feel shameful and didn't bother the younger.

Now that the screen had flashed the game graphics, he went to the characters' profile and immediately clicked Sucrose. He really thought the letter's contents were familiar. He also remembered that he stumbled upon a video on Youtube that characters would greet the player if it's their birthday. He checked the character's greeting. The words were almost the same except for the last part. The writing on the screen ended with the potion's number clarification while the letter on his hand was a message of hope and somehow a challenge.

"Game changer... Relive your most beautiful memory of the past year..." Jungmo's face changed from panicked into solemn. He felt a bit forlorn. He grasped a deep breath and thought things from the beginning.

"If this vial of a potion is real... if it isn't a hoax or just a mere prank... Then, would be I able to see him again?" Now, his heart is starting to ache again. "Then, I could relive those beautiful memories with him, right? After all, it hasn't been a year..." Jungmo started to sob. It was a weak cry unlike earlier yet it was full of pain and longing. Longing for a certain person. 

Jungmo opened the vial and drank it in one go. The potion tastes like a cough drop. He felt a chilling sensation in his throat and that exponentially had spread to his whole body. After the instantaneous cold, the boy walked towards his bed and wrapped his body with the blanket. Jungmo had transformed back into a human spring roll! Jungmo's cat-like eyes dropped down as he went into a slumber.

"Hyung~ Wake up~"

Jungmo heard a somehow deep and coquettish voice. He didn't dare to move an inch and stayed in that position like a dead fish.

"Hyung!" 

Now, Jungmo felt a finger poking his cheek. "Boop!"

Jungmo smiled. Now the other person seems satisfied that the elder had woken up. The younger tried to pull another joke.

"Hyung! If you won't wake up right now. I'm gonna tickle you! In a count of THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE-"

Jungmo yelped and stood up to avoid the sweet torture. "I'm awake now, okay! Minhee you can stop now!"

Now that the older admitted defeat, Minhee was deeply delighted. "I've won again hahaha!" The boy's laughter brought warmth to the surroundings. "The score's now 13-9 hyung! You better step up your game!"

"En," Jungmo answered as he ruffled Minhee's hair.

Jungmo felt his heart rapidly beating as he watched the tall boy in front of him. From his soft hair, the freckles that adorned his beautiful face, his plump cheeks, lips, and height. With the kind and innocent aura that he exudes, Jungmo definitely loved everything from this boy.

Minhee on the other hand felt the lingering gaze of the older. His face was then painted with a hint of pink as he supposed the feeling of shyness.  
"Hyung! Don't look at me like that!" He was clearly not accustomed to it!

Jungmo didn't bother to speak a word and immediately hugged the younger.

"I miss you so much. I'm glad to see you again." And he wasn't lying about it. Jungmo, despite openly saying that he hated other people mentioning his Minhee in front of him, doesn't mean like that. He just hated the fact that the other is not by his side.

"Me too, hyung." Minhee hugged him back. They felt each other's heartbeat, savored every second that passes like there is no tomorrow.

"Hyung, would you...uh..." Minhee couldn't speak the words thoroughly as he was bashful in Jungmo's embrace. Jungmo, who felt that the younger was quite shy, initiated to break from the embrace. Yet, he still held the younger's hand as their fingers intertwined with each other.

"You can now speak," Jungmo smiled as an assurance.

"Uhm... Jungmo hyung... Wouldyouliketowatchamoviewithme?"

Jungmo laughed at the sight of Minhee panicking and shy. He became a cute kitty!

"Say it slower, okay. Minhee-yah, deep breaths."

The younger smiled and felt some confidence rising inside of him. "Hyung! I WANT YOU TO WATCH A MOVIE WITH ME!"

"So, are you asking me on a date?"

“UHM! Uhm… The truth is… Uhm…” The scene that folded in front of Jungmo was a sight to behold. Minhee’s beauty and innocence greatly shone.

“Just kidding! Do you know that you’re so cute when you react like that?” Jungmo spewed with a little mocking tone.

“Hyung! Stop teasing me!”

“I guess the score’s 13-10 now, eh?”

“But, Hyung! I do want to go out with you! After all these years that we’re together, I greatly realized how you greatly affected my mood, my passion, and my heart as you look at me directly. Jungmo hyung! Please go out with me!”

Now that the taller one bowed in embarrassment, Jungmo became the tallest of the two. Seeing the way Minhee act bashfully really tickles his heart.

“What if I said no, what would you do?” Jungmo lamented with a stern expression. Of course, he was just teasing the younger. Who in their right minds would let this lovable person leave their side.

After hearing his hyung’s words, Minhee awkwardly stood straight with a distraught expression. He confessed because he really thought and feel that the feelings between them were mutual. “I’m sorry, hyung. If you can’t accept my feelings for you, could we at least be friends? You’re one of the most precious people that I know! I definitely don’t want to lose you!”

“This kid... He’s really… full of vigor,” Jungmo thought. “Minhee-yah, I’m curious about how you’ve interpreted what I said. Me, not accept your feelings? I just presented a possibility, Minhee-yah. Yes, I would go out with you. That’s my answer.”

“Really hyung!?”

“Really. Don’t worry that the feeling is mutual,” and he sent out a wink.

After the warm confession, the scene in front of Jungmo shifted into that of a Ferris Wheel scene. After the surroundings changed, Jungmo immediately adjusted as he was welcomed by the ethereal side-profile of Kang Minhee. The younger, with his face highlighted by freckles, was a sight to behold. A sight that is more tantalizing than that of the view outside the cabin.

"Hyung," Minhee talked to Jungmo while still looking at the scenery. The younger was a little bit serious yet solemn. "Thank you for accompanying me here today." Now he turned around and smiled.

"No problem. I will do everything for you," the older smiled back.

"Hyung, what do you want to do in the future?"

"Hmm... Future? So, more like a dream, is it?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about yours first, then I'll share mine."

" My dream? I want to play games for a long time! Then, maybe develop my own where others could experience what I wanted my world to be like. And... maybe also publish a book! I want to reach those people who weren't able to play my games through the worlds I made with words! I would be glad to share my happiness with everyone!"  
Minhee moved to the point that he was facing Jungmo and smiled. The freckled boy looked at the human-cat directly into the eyes. As they face one another, their hearts couldn't stop beating rapidly.

"Hyung, how about yours?"

"Me? Maybe my dream is to stay by your side until the end. 

Make sure that people would be able to hear your voice and experience your world. Of course! Now that you've shared your world with others, I'll be glad to share mine with yours."

"Really!?" Minhee jolted with excitement.

"Of course. But then, I need to find a job to support the both of us." The older patted Minhee's head like doing it on a small puppy.

"Jungmo hyung, can I hug you?" Minhee blurted out of nowhere.

"Oh!? Jungmo was dumbstruck. He never thought with Minhee's timid personality, the other would initiate a somehow intimate gesture.

After the split second of shock, Jungmo didn't waste any opportunity and hugged Minhee. He buried his head on the younger's shoulder, caressing him gently.  
Jungmo thought that being able to be with this wonderful person is a treasure that he didn't want to lose. This thinking, of course, is the same as Minhee's. Being able to hug his beloved hyung is the best thing he could do— a reflection of what his heart truly feels.

"Hyung, thank you very much for coming with me here today."

"En."

"Hyung, I don't want this to end. I want us to be like this for much longer, longer than we imagined."

"But Minhee-yah, this cabin's gonna make its last revolution. We can't stay here forever, you know."

Minhee pouted in rensponse. Jungmo chuckled as he thought that teasing the boy in his embrace is really adorable and brought warmth to his heart.

"We may not stay here but I can stay by your side. Anywhere you'll go, I will always be by your side."

"I love you hyung."

"I love you too, Minhee."

With the words that they've spoken from the bottom of their hearts, both lads tightened their embrace— seizing the opportunity before the ride puts into a halt.  
The scene that flashed through Jungmo's eyes shifted again into a different one. This time, it was a picturesque view of Minhee sitting on a park bench as petals of cherry blossoms dance in the wind.

Everything that Jungmo had repressed for a long period of time had started to resurface. It was this bittersweet memory that he couldn't and wouldn't want to accept. He wanted to retreat, but his body does not follow. After all, everything is like a movie except it's from a first-person point of view.

"Hyung!" Minhee called out to Jungmo as he patted the space next to him. The young one was smiling from ear to ear. And this made Jungmo's heart itch.

"Minhee-yah, did you miss me so much that you want to see me that badly?" 

Jungmo, on his consciousness, wanted to swallow everything that he had said back then.

"Yes hyung! I badly want to see you and hug you so tight!" Minhee was still smiling.

Jungmo sat down beside him and intertwined with the younger's hand.

"Minhee-yah, I really like how our hands look together. It so beautiful." Jungmo played with Minhee's hand. After that, they didn't talk. They stayed in that position for a long time. After all, one's presence is enough to fill the other's heart, the other's soul.

Minhee let his head fall on Jungmo's shoulder and closed his eyes. He didn't want to waste any second and just wanted to be with the person he loved the most. The younger was the first one to break the silence.

"Hyung, do you think the world's a little bit cruel?" Minhee's eyes started to moisten.

"Hmm... I do agree with you. It's truly unfair." Jungmo wasn't aware nor could not easily pick up what Minhee was trying to talk upon.

Jungmo who was watching and listening in the conversation wanted to run away. This was the reason why he ruined his life.

Minhee sat up straight and face Jungmo, eyes looking directly to the eyes of the person opposite of him. The younger smiled with his eyes closed and started to talk again.

"Hyung, could I... Uhm kiss you?" Despite the courage he built up for the last couple of hours, Minhee still stuttered.

"Sure," Jungmo answered. Of course, it was also Jungmo who initiated as he cupped Minhee's left cheek using his right hands.

Their lips met as the cherry blossoms continue to prance around the wind. It was the warmest gesture that both of them encountered for the wholeness of their lives. 

As they became a whole, Minhee started to tear up. He was deeply delighted that he met the most wonderful person he could ever find.  
As their lips departed, Jungmo panicked as he saw that Minhee was crying.

"Minhee-yah, stop crying~ Please don't be like that." The older's voice was full of worry and affection. He took out his handkerchief and wiped off his beloved's tears.

"Hyung, could you do me a promise?" Minhee asked as he tried to sober up from crying.

"Tell me first then I'll decide if I'll keep it or not."

"Hyung. This time, could you promise first? Then, I'll tell you what I want."

"Okay! As long as it's not something illegal or killing other people." Jungmo smiled and caressed Minhee's hair.

"First of all hyung, I love you very much..."

Jungmo quickly butted in, "And I love you also very much!"

"Hyung let me finish please," Minhee rebutted. "Hyung, thank you for everything. I'm really glad to meet you and let me love you without restraint. Thank you very much for being always there when everything's not good." Now he started to sob. "Jungmo hyung. About my dream, I don't think I could it anymore."

"Minhee-yah~ What are you talking about? If you found everything to be difficult, you also have me! You always know that I'm reliable right?"

"Yes hyung, I know that you are the most reliable person that I've ever met. I just hate that I don't have enough time left hyung," Minhee now started to cry yet he persevered in speaking his heart out.

"I hate how cruel the world is. I hate it how that I, we, are getting close to our dream when this bullshit crap of problem appeared. Hyung, I have hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. The muscles in my heart are thickened to the point that it is difficult to pump blood."

"Minhee-yah. When did..." Jungmo couldn't believe what he had heard.

"You're shocked. Right, hyung? That was also my reaction after hearing it. I just knew it last week after being brought to the hospital. The doctors said that even heart transplants wouldn't suffice to lengthen my life. The blood around my heart was also affected and it was beyond repair. They said that anytime, I could lose my life." 

Minhee smiled bitterly while crying in front of Jungmo. Even Jungmo, who felt nothing but the pain started to shed tears. Why would this cruel world do this to his most beloved? He thought that it would be better if it was him who had to face this dilemma. If only he could exchange his life for the other.

Jungmo embraced Minhee fully as he didn't want to let the other person go.

"Hyung, could you promise me that in our next life we would be together? I would do my best to live healthily in our next life."

"Hmm." Jungmo just hummed in agreement. He couldn't bother to speak any word as anytime he would breakdown in front of Minhee. He wanted to be strong for the younger.

"Hyung thank you for everything. I love you."

The scene again shifted as white light blinded Jungmo's eyes who's full of tears. 

After the light vanished and everything seemed to be back in normal, Jungmo felt a hand wiping away his tears. Jungmo opened his eyes and was deeply shocked as he saw Minhee again.

"Hyung," Minhee called out solemnly.

Jungmo didn't waste any second and immediately jumped off to embrace Minhee who he hadn't seen for months.

Minhee hugged him back. Jungmo felt the familiar warmth that he longed the most.

"Minhee-yah, I miss you. I really miss you so much."

"I miss you too, hyung."

Both of them stayed silent and just continue embracing as they did before. It was warm. It was comforting. It was the thing that Jungmo wanted the most. It was Minhee, whom he longed for. Minhee was the first one to broke off from the position. Jungmo wanted them to stay longer yet Minhee didn't let him.

"Hyung! Did you know that I'm really angry at you!? Why would you ruin your life after I died! I did say that we'll meet in our next life but I didn't say that you should do it faster!"

Jungmo just smiled at the nagging boy in front of him. He just missed him very much.

"Hyung, please continue living well. By that, I would be able to cross the river peacefully. Could you do that for me? After all, I still remember our promise. Even though I would drink the wine, I would still remember it!"

Jungmo who had been sobbing earlier started to broke down in front of his beloved. He knew that Minhee's right and he deeply know that Minhee wouldn't want him to be miserable.

"Minhee-yah. I'm sorry for being miserable," Jungmo outcried. "I'll do my best to be better, for me, for you, and us."

"That's why I love you hyung." Minhee smiled and wiped Jungmo's tears. "Lastly..."

"Lastly!?" Jungmo panicked.

"You should apologize to Seongmin, hyung! That poor baby. You should treasure them like how you treasured me."

"I will."

"I have to go now, hyung. My time is up." Before Minhee vanished, he planted a kiss on Jungmo's lips. 

“Happy Birthday hyung.”

After the kiss, everything darkened. 

Jungmo opened his eyes and he saw that he's back in his room. He stood up and walked towards the cabinet. There, he grabbed a box containing all the pictures that he and Minhee shared.

He started to cry again but this time he was smiling. "Minhee-yah, thank you. This is the most beautiful birthday gift that I got."

He wiped off his tears and fetched his phone as he dialed Seongmin's number. It didn't take long for the other to answer. 

Seongmin did not spoke any words.

"Seongmin-ah, would you like to meet with me. I just want to apologize and maybe talk after about your camping plans?" Jungmo said nervously.

After a little while, Jungmo just heard a loud shriek. "I'm sorry hyung! Uhm... yes hyung, please come to Woobin hyung's house. Everyone's here, waiting for you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reaching this part! 
> 
> Please continue to keep going, even though things are difficult. Don't lose hope! Keep reaching for your dreams!


End file.
